


Sam Winchester's Naughty Girl

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female and Male receiving, Fluff, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	Sam Winchester's Naughty Girl

A month in a half. A long month and a half here, by yourself in the Men of Letters bunker. All because of a damn sprained ankle that you sure as hell could have walked on. By the time you got to California, it would have been healed but the Winchester’s insisted on you staying behind. It will only take a week, they said. We’ll be back before you know it, they said. Here you were a month and a half later, and you missed them more than anything. You missed him.

 You pulled out your phone and opened your text messages. It was getting late, and you knew that you wouldn’t hear from them for the rest of the day. There was a time difference between Lebanon and California, which didn’t help you very much. The texts were few and far between, and you barely got the chance to hear the voice you so desperately craved to hear.

 Instead of typing a message, you clicked on his contact information. There it was, the picture of the two of you, one he had taken with his long arms. You were a good foot shorter than him in the picture, hell you were no matter where you were. You were smiling, and so was he. It was your favourite picture of the two of you. Screw it, you said to yourself, pressing the call button.

 It rang twice before the line picked up, the sound of shuffling filled your ears before you heard it. The sweet sound of his voice.

 “ _Hey babygirl, I was just about to call you,_ ” he said. You could practically hear the smile.

 “When are you coming home?” you questioned, sighing in defeat.

 “ _On the road right now, we’ll be home before you know it,_ ” he told you. “ _I’ve missed you so much babygirl. A month and a half is too long to be away from the girl I love._ ”

 “I missed you more, Sam Winchester. I can’t wait to see that handsome face of yours,” you smiled to yourself.

 “ _Have you been a good girl?_ ” he asked lowly.

 “Sam!”

 “ _Dean’s in the Gas ‘n Sip_ ,” he informed you, “ _so tell me, Y/N. Have you been a good girl?_ ”

 “Maybe,” you played along.

 “ _Did you touch yourself while I was away?_ ” he questioned.

 “Maybe I did. What are you going to do, punish me?”

 “ _Hmmm, I might just._ ”

 “Did you touch yourself, Sam? Because I did and I did it to the thought of you,” you confessed. Just the sound of his voice cause a pool in your panties. You desperately craved him. It had been too long.

 “ _Is that so? What were you thinking about?_ ”

 “Your hands, how rough and calloused your fingertips are as they run along my skin. How they dig into my hips when you fuck into me,” you started. “Come home to me and I’ll show you the rest.”

 “ _Oh babygirl, I plan on punishing you first, you were definitely a naughty girl,_ ” he said lowly into the phone.

 “If you think that’s naughty, you should see what I’m wearing… or not wearing,” you teased.

 “ _It’s a good thing we’re almost home. Dean’s coming back, because of you I have to hide the erection in my pants._ ”

 “Oops?” you giggled. “Get your sexy ass home, Sam.”

 “ _Will do. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Sam,” you said softly. “Merry Christmas Eve, babe.”

 You were ecstatic that he was coming home. You had no idea how close or far they were, so you moved quickly. You showered and shaved everywhere. You changed the sheets on the bed your shared and lit a few candles, something to set the mood. Your heart was racing in anticipation.

 You pulled out part of his christmas. You had bought it a few weeks back when you did the Christmas shopping for both the boys and for the family that was going to join you on Christmas Day. You waltz past the lingerie store and saw this and you couldn’t resist. Sam would love it and you knew that. Sam loved you in anything.

 You put on the two pieces of clothing, if you could even call it that and lay on the bed. It wasn’t going to be long until he walked through that door. The room smelled of apple cinnamon from the candles you had lit. You double checked to make sure you smelt good when you heard footsteps coming through the hall.

 “Y/N, you in there?” Sam’s voice called through the door.

 “Come on in, babe,” you shouted. The door opened slowly, revealing your tall, brown haired boyfriend. He dropped his duffel on the floor and shut the door behind him. You got up off the bed and practically jumped in his arms, kissing him hard with all you had.

 “Holy fuck, you look so damn sexy,” he breathed out, “you naughty girl.”

 “Only naughty for you, baby,” you winked. Your fingers trailed down his abdomen, heading straight down to the impressive bulge in his pants, straining against the material of his boxers and his jeans, palming him teasingly.

 “Oh fuck, baby girl,” he hissed. “God I’ve missed you so much.”

 You kneeled down in front of him as he shedded his jacket and hist shirt from his body, revealing his chiseled chest and treasure trail leading down underneath his pants. You unbuttoned his jeans and curled your fingers in the waistband of his boxers, taking them both down in one go. His hard cock standing proud and free in front of your face. You opened your mouth to take the tip between your lips when he stopped you.

 “Not yet. If I recall you were a bad girl, and you need to be punished,” you bit his lower lip. With that, he gripped the back of your thighs, lifting you up as if you were weightless and carried you over to the bed. “As sexy as you look in this lingerie is, it will look even better on the floor.” The fabric was off of you in second and thrown across the room.

 “Fuck, Sam. Please,” you begged. You needed him, god you need him. You were aching for him.

 “What do you want, babygirl?”

 “You. Please touch me Sam,” you cried.

 Sam trailed his fingers over your exposed breast. The sensation sent chills up your spine, your nipples hardened under his touch. Fuck, he the things he could make you feel. He was so damn good at it. His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly. Your fingers carded through his soft locks as the pleasure built up in your core. It was short lasting though. He quickly trailed down, kneeling at the bottom of the bed between your smooth, freshly shaved legs. His fingers teased along your inner thighs, making you squirm. You were practically begging for friction, anything to feed that fire in your core.

 “What do you want, Y/N?”

 “Fuck me, Sam,” you breathed out. “Fuck me with that tongue of yours.”

 His tongue licked a long, thick line along your pussy, tasting just how wet you were for him. He did this twice more before his nose pressed to your clit and his tongue circled around your entrance. He was teasing you, oh god, was he teasing you. He wanted you to beg for him, and you were going to do just that.

 “Sam-”

 He thrusted his tongue into you, switching between fucking you with his tongue and dragging it along your folds. You were a whimpering mess as you grew closer and closer to coming. His nose brushed against your clit until his lips wrapped around your sensitive bundle of nerves. It only lasted a moment until he pulled away all together. You instantly whined at the lack of contact.

 “I was close,” you told him.

 “Oh I know,” he winked. “Like I said, I’m punishing you. Now get down on your knees.”

 “Mhh, Sam, so demanding, I like it. Do me a favour and lie on the bed. I want you to have the perfect view of my lips wrapped around your big cock.”

 He did as he was told and lay back on the bed, grabbing his pillow to prop his head up to give him the perfect view. You kneeled between his legs and took his hard length in your hands, jerking him for a moment before you flattened your tongue and licked upwards. You heard him groan quietly, almost inaudibly. You did it once more then took the reddened tip between your lips, tasting the salty precome on your tongue. You savoured the taste as you travelled down to his balls, carefully taking one of them in your mouth, massaging it gently. You then switched, your hand jerking his length; you watched his face contort in pleasure.

 “Babe, you’re teasing,” he breathed out.

 “What do you want me to do?” you coyd.

 “I want your mouth on me, I want to feel your mouth around my cock babygirl. I want to feel your tongue.” He was so damn attractive when he begged, so you rewarded him with what he wanted.

 You took him in your mouth, taking him inch by inch until you couldn’t fit anymore in your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down his length, the tip hitting the back of your throat. He was groaning loudly, his hand tugging on your hair to try and keep himself at bay but it was a struggle for him. He was trying so hard not to fuck up into your mouth.

 You felt him twitch on your tongue, indicating that he was growing closer and closer. You pulled off of him and stood up. He looked at you in disbelief, strands of hair stuck to his face and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. He was mildly out of breath.

 “Fuck me, Sam Winchester. Show me just how much you missed me,” you said seductively.

 He got off the bed in an instant, his hands on your hips, hoisting you up as he slammed you against the wall. The tip of his cock brushed against your entrance. He smirked, kissing you sweetly before his thick, long, length slammed into you, causing you to let out a small scream.

 He drove into you fast and hard, his fingertips digging into your skin, you knew there would be bruises there the next day. He hit every spot you needed him to while he roughly kissed your neck. Your nails clawed into his back, a thin layer of sweat covered your body as your legs squeezed around him.

 He moved you off the wall and carried you backwards towards the bed. He sat down on it, having you straddle his hips. You slowly began to move on him, almost unbearably slow on his cock.

 “Babe, fuck. Faster.”

 He flipped you over and began to fuck you into the mattress. The sounds of loud moans and skin slapping filled the room. You were growing closer and closer, that familiar fire arose in your abdomen. Your fingers dug into his very muscular shoulders. Your walls clamped down around his length, profanities poured from your mouth as Sam fucked you through your orgasm.

 He came not long after you, grunts and moans escaped past his lips as he spill his hot seed inside of you. He rested on top of you, kissing you sweetly as you both calmed down from your highs.

 “I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

 “I love you, too.”

 “The bunker looks great, babygirl. You did a great job,” he grinned.

 “I’m glad you liked it. Merry Christmas Sam.”

“Merry Christmas Y/N!”


End file.
